


Will you stop asking if I say yes?

by soulofaminaanima



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Framework Fitz has no idea, In the framework, for him at least, post 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofaminaanima/pseuds/soulofaminaanima
Summary: "Marry me.""..What?"Or when Framework Fitz keeps asking questions Jemma cannot answer yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this whole idea of how 4c is going to be, but I don't have the skils to write it all down. This is a part of it. Not Beta read, sorry. You are welcome to point me my mistakes in the comments.
> 
> Things you might want to know, but also get explained in the fic(if my shizzy writing allows it): Jemma is not dead(duh) and works for Hydra, Fitz is basically Stark and his company is in kahoots with Hydra, Fitzsimmons have not met in the Framework, Fitz has no idea what impact his questions leave on the biochemist he met today.
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr?

“Marry me.”

“...What?”

Not only is Jemma standing in a Hydra lab that is actually made out of ones and zero’s, working on the chemical compound for the Icers that somehow doen’t exist in this world yet. Her current lab partner, Not- Fitz no.2, is also the stock holder of the largest weapons production line and asking her to...marry him? She had hoped that after four years of madness, she’d have built up some kind of resistance by now. 

Nope. Because all she can do is stare at him.

Why is it every time she thinks ‘it can’t get any weirder’, this universe throws her another curve ball. Or was it some kind of inside joke only Radcliffe and his creations understood? She left the base in flames like some true horror story the man created, only to enter his parallel universe of complete surrealism. Wasn’t that enough?

This is the second time Fitz starts talking about marriage in a week, and both times it wasn’t even really him. The first time, it was the LMD that dared to pretend to be him(it wasn’t him wasn’t him wasn’t-) and now this man that looks like him but also doesn’t at all. This Framework Fitz, just ones and zero’s, just different clothing, hairstyle and whole attitude. He met her less than 24 hours ago and he’s already asking her this? Even when after ten years, a whole decade, her own Fitz is still scared about her answer? God, she yearns for the moment it’s really him and she’ll be able to say yes.

“Simmons, you okay? Helohoo?” Not- Fitz no.2 waves a hand in front of her. She clearly spaced out for a moment.

“I heard you the first time, no need to raise your voice like that.” she tells him coldly. She moves away from the lab table, but he follows her of course. He’s been helping and following her all day around the Hydra lab. Not that she minds having Fitz close, not after having to stab his LMD to death in the Playgrounds basement. Seeing him walking and breathing does help with keeping the memories at bay.

“Do you propose to all the women you work with?”she asks him instead. She really doesn’t know what else to say to him. No way she’s saying yes when it’s not really him, but saying no is kind of harsh too. Especially if Fitz actually remembers all of this when he wakes up. 

“Well no, but not every woman can keep up with me this easily.”

She scoffs at that; keeping up with Fitz? While they are working in her field of expertize? Her Fitz wouldn’t dare to imply being better like that. Their partnership had started, was based on actually, mutual respect for each others knowledge. Even in the beginning, when working on projects they never questioned what the other was doing. It was that trust and freedom that kept them working so fluently together.

Jemma keeps up her pace through the lab, not saying anything. Fitz notices his mistake soon enough.

“Okay, you did most of the work on this one, but that’s just because my part was already done.”

“Good, now I’ll just finish my report and you can take your pistols back to your own company.” And make them ready for mass production for Hydra, not really a pleasant thought.   
“But can you imagine what we could create together? We could change the world! We’ve been working just over four hours and we’ve solved a problem that’s been bothering our company for over a year. And it wasn’t unpleasant either, you have to admit it. Working together with people is not easy, but we just worked flawlessly. It was like we were finishing each others thought.”

Now is he really impressed by her? By them working together?

“Is that funny to you?”

“Oh you have no idea.”

She tries to hide her smile at this. For her, it’s just another day with Fitz in the lab. For him, it must feel like their first day in Chem Lab. Maybe with less hateful glares and silent treatments, but still. A very new and thrilling partnership. 

“Give me a week. I’ll clear out a lab in my facility, just for you. You want fancy lab equipment? You can have everything from my personal lab. Need money? Have my pension. I don’t care what you want to work on, just let me work on it with you.” 

“Wait what are you talking about?” Is he seriously trying to hire her? He doesn’t answer though, just continues talking.

“Hydra and Fitz Technologies have this transfer program. It’s pretty useful; the ideas and patents stay in the company, but we switch the people who we need to get it done.”

“You seriously want me to come work for you?” They stop walking just before they enter another set of doors. Fitz rests his shoulder against the door frame.

“Well, marriage right now is kind of fast. Not very professional either; no romantic dates to get to know each other, no meeting the family, not even a ring. My mum would be very disappointed.”  
She has to laugh at that. It was good to know Mrs. Fitz’s influence on her son was something no codes could replace. 

“Look Simmons, I’m very serious. Working with you, nothing ever felt so right. It- it might sound weird, but I feel like this-” he points between them “was supposed to happen. If- like I’ve been waiting for you to enter…” his sentence trails off before ending. 

He not only sounds very serious, it’s also the most open, most vulnerable he’s acted today. His blue eyes try to hold her brown ones before swiftly looking down. He’s actually frowning, surprised at his own words. Almost like a switch, she no longer sees the billionaire stockholder in expensive clothing. It’s her own Fitz, scratching the stubble on his cheek, asking her about staying together for the rest of their lives. Making it official with a ring, a spot in Perthshire and maybe a third little member of their family? It’s the fairytale ending she wishes for.

She thinks, oh how she hopes, it is Fitz’s unconscious peeking through. Entering the Framework and finding out they’d never met here was a shock. She’d hoped meeting him this morning would spark some recognition, but no such luck. This is not a fairytale after all, not yet anyway.

“Just, let me talk to the head of your division. See if I can make a deal or something.”

Now it’s her time to frown. She doesn’t even officially work here, after all. Does she even know the head of the science division? All she knows is that Daisy talked with some higher-ups, convincing them Dr. Simmons- no not the dead one- could help them fix the science division latest mess ups.

Walking into Fitz today wasn’t even the plan, and receiving application offers for the worlds leading science company certainly wasn’t. All she had to do was find and create a manual override for the glitch they found. Not that she had had any luck with that. It was more complicated than Daisy made it out to be. But Daisy was on some mission as her Framework counterpart and couldn’t help her anyway.

Jemma had hoped the labs of the triskellion were equipped enough to help her, but Hydra had kept her busy so far. Even if she found a few minutes between work to look into the glitch, there were always people looking over her shoulder or asking her for help.   
But if there was an empty lab at Fitz Technologies just for herself? She could have the team safe and out of the Framework in no-time. Plus she had Fitz himself, willing to lend her an extra pair of eyes. And money. All the money, equipment and lab space of the world, casually thrown into her lab. 

She turns to give him an answer, but he beats her to it.

“I understand if you don’t want to. No pressure, just forget I asked.” Of course she takes to long before answering. He might claim they finish each others thought but the real Fitz would’ve known her answer before she does. He’s already turning around and she has to call him back.

“F- Leo?” Because that’s what he goes by in this world, don’t forget.  
“Yes?”  
“Just make sure they transfer the right Jemma Simmons. When you ask the higher-ups, that is.” No need transferring a dead person after all. Daisy threatened to let her do the hacking herself if she died again. Raising the dead was a digital nightmare, apparently. 

The smile that breaks Fitz’s face is worth all the paperwork if you ask Jemma. Especially if she gets to see it on a daily basis again. 

“So that’s a yes to the business proposal or the.. other proposal?” he asks her almost flirtatiously. And she can’t help it, he just makes her laugh. She doesn’t answer him, again. It’s still all ones and zero’s. She has to get him to stop joking like that, because she’ll only answer him when she is certain she can say yes.


End file.
